Scared
by haydenisheaven2000
Summary: Brooke Davis is always scared. Ever since she was diagnosed with cancer. she always dreamed of prince charming...who knew perfect was right there?Brooke and Jake!
1. Part One

**So guy, this fic is based on the Rascal Flatts song…Skin. There are actually no lyrics in here…just the story. I'm going to post the lyrics in the post after the story. Yea…that's stupid right? lol. So here is my Bake one-shot, Scared.

* * *

**

Brooke Davis sat with her parents, Keith and Karen Davis and her twin brother, Lucas, in one of the offices that resided in Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. An old issue of Cosmo girl resided in her hands as her eyes kept averting to her left thigh. 

She hadn't been the same since the day that she'd fallen down the front steps those two months ago. At first she'd shrugged it off, but then as time went by and the bruise didn't show any signs of disappearing she began to worry. So today she sat with her entire family in a smug waiting room that mirrored the gloomy weather outside the walls.

She glanced up at the noise of a door opening and her name being called. She took a deep breath as she and her family followed the older woman through the door.**

* * *

Brooke held onto Lucas for dear life as the Davis family cried together. Cancer. She had never thought that it could happen to her. The doctor had sounded positive as he told them of her options and chances though. She would have been lying if she had said she wasn't scared. She would have been lying if she'd said she wasn't terrified.**

"Six chance out of ten that it won't come back again," the doctor began with motions of his large hands, "with the therapy we're gonna try. It's just been approved and the strongest there is. I thnk we've got it in time."

Keith and Karen nodded a bit comforted by his words. Brooke however closed her eyes as her body melted into her twin brother's strong arms.

**

* * *

**

She dreamed she was dancing surrounded by beautiful decorations and wearing a dress made for a princess. It was a fairytale. A real prince charming held her close in his arms as they danced round in circles on the hard floor. A smile adorned her delicate face as a light wind gently blew her chesnut colored locks off of her small shoulders.

**

* * *

**Brooke sat curled up on the couch scared and sobbing as she clutched her mother, brother and best friend, Peyton.

Her mind kept flashing back to the prom and all of her dreams. Who would want to take someone like her when they could take anyone in the world? Just this morning she had finally lost it…all of her brown hair that had once been so long and flowing. Now it rested lazily on her dresser and served as a memory of what had once been.

Just this morning she had been cruelly surprised when she looked on her pillow and found what had once covered her now bald head. She cried as she gathered it all in her hands and realized that this was the proof of what was truly happening to her. She couldn't deny this…it wasn't possible.

Brooke closed her eyes like she did so often now as the world became too much. She dreamed once again that her very first love was softly cradling her in his arms as they danced. The wind blew through her beautiful hair as they both began to laugh.

**

* * *

**Peyton, Lucas and Brooke all sat in the living room dressed in their prom wear as they waited for Brooke's date so they could begin their night.

A quarter to seven and a knock could heard at the door. Keith Davis hurriedly pulled open the mahogany colored piece of wood to reveal a flushed Jake with a cap tucked tightly atop his head. The older man quickly let him in and the three teenagers entered the house's entrance way that led to the stairs and a large hallway.

As soon as Jake removed his cap, everyone in the small room burst into tears. His full brown mop of hair had been replaced by a bald head…pure skin.

Brooke began to softly cry as she approached him with an outstretched hand. She let her fingers fall on the top of his head as they touched just skin. She fell into his body and hugged him as she cried in delight.

**

* * *

**They left the house and quickly headed to Tree Hill High's junior prom. Brooke and Jake danced together as her very first true love held her close. Their lips connected in a kiss that held more passion and innocence than a kiss could ever hold and for a moment she wasn't scared.


	2. Part 2:Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jake stood over the granite grave marker, a single white rose rested in his right hand. His tears fell like rain drops soaking the ground and making wet trails down his shirt. Today was the anniversary of the death of someone close to him.

"Hey," he whispered as he began to calm himself, "I just want to tell you that I miss you...and I love you. It isn't fair that you're gone...I still need you here with me."

Jake's wife came to stand beside him with their five year-old son, Ryan. She gently slipped her small hand around his large one. He looked over at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehad.

"How are you holding up?" she asked quietly.

"Been better. I miss him, Brooke. He was my father...he's all I had. I just...I want him to know how much I love him."

"He knows Jake," she said patting his chest. "And you're wrong...you have me." Jake nodded with a smile as he collected his thoughts.

"And me! Don't forget about me!" the boy shouted from where he sat on the wet grass.

Brooke and Jake both began to laugh. "Yeah and Ryan too," she threw in.

Jake leaned over and pulled his wife into a passionatte kiss. Their tongues caressed each other as Jake ran his fingers through Brooke's silky brown hair. They could've stayed trapped in the moment forever...could've.

"Eww! Gross! You guys are yucky!" Ryan whined in a disgusted tone that mirrored the look on his face. "Girls have cooties!"

"Oh really?" Brooke said as she bent down to his level. "So if I was to say oh I don't know tickle you. Then you'd get cooties too?"

"Yep," Ryan answered knowingly.

"Kinda like this?" Before Ryan could react Brooke had pulled her son into her lap and was wildly tickling him as he laughed hysterically. 

Jake watched the two happily and lovingly wondering why God would bless him with someone so perfect. Brooke was the strongest person he knew. She was his hero. His first real love, but most of all his angel and everything in between.

**So there you go...an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**

Love,  
Kayla


	3. Skin Lyrics

**Rascal Flatts - Skin Lyrics **

Sarah Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away  
So she sits and see waits with her mother and dad  
and Flips through an old magazine  
Til the nurse with the smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me

Sarah Beth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you

Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time

Sarah Beth closes her eyes  
and She dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair

Sarah Beth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom

For, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruellest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny

Sarah Beth closes her eyes  
and She dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
and her very first love was holding her close  
and the soft wind is blowing her hair

It's quarter to seven  
That boy's at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had been  
Softly, she touches just skin

They go dancing around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
For a moment she isn't scared...


End file.
